A brake system of the type with which the present invention is concerned is described in German Patent application No. P 40 00 837.1 and copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/638,927, filed on Jan. 9, 1991. The pump is located in the brake conduit connecting the master cylinder and wheel cylinder and separated from the master cylinder upon commencement of a slip control operation. The separation is performed by an electromagnetically actuated separating valve.
If the separating valve were not activated, this would result in the master brake cylinder being evacuated during a control operation. Switching of the separating valve hence, is thus absolutely necessary prior to a control operation. Accordingly, it is readily apparent that the switch-over operation of the separating valve must be monitored.
It is, therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved brake system of this type in which the need for an electromagnetically actuated separating valve is eliminated while insuring a reliably operating system.